<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kind des Friedens by Mandarinen_Marzipan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559451">Kind des Friedens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandarinen_Marzipan/pseuds/Mandarinen_Marzipan'>Mandarinen_Marzipan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't Like Don't Read, Emotionally Hurt Anthony DiNozzo, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandarinen_Marzipan/pseuds/Mandarinen_Marzipan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee bekommt an seinem freien Abend einen Anruf von jemandem, der eigendlich in Italien sein sollte.<br/>Natürlich eilt er sofort zu Hilfe und erlebt eine Überraschung, die viel zu erklären scheint.<br/>Er muss retten was zu retten ist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kind des Friedens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Es ist spät, ich habe keine Ahnung von Straßen in Washington DC und wollte Tony einbisschen emotional schocken.<br/>Viel Spaß!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>McGee der Held</p><p> </p><p>McGee grinste als er die Anrufer-ID checkte und nahm ab. "Hey Tony. Lange nichts von dir gehört. Wie geht es dir in Italien? Was machst du den ganzen Tag?" "Tim! Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Du musst sofort herkommen!" "Was? Nach Italien? Tony was ist-" "Natürlich nicht Italien! Es- Arg! Meine Wohnung! Komm zu meiner Wohnung! Und erzähle es niemandem!" Ein weiteres schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen erklang, als das Tuten einsetzte. Tony hatte aufgelegt.</p><p>Was für ein seltsamer Anruf. Tony sollte doch in Italien sein. Wieso war er es nicht und was war los, dass er Tim stöhnend anrief und wollte, dass niemand davon Wind bekam? Egal was es war, Tony brauchte eindeutig Hilfe und vermutlich wird Tim sowieso erfahren was los war, wenn er bei Tony ankam.</p><p>Eilig sprang McGee von seinem Sofa auf, schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und verließ seine Wohnung. So viel zu seinem freien Abend.</p><p> </p><p>Bei Tony angekommen stellte er fest, dass der Aufzug außer Betrieb war. In diesem Apartment war immer irgendwas kaputt. Ein Rohr war geplatzt, die Stromleitung defekt oder der Fahrstuhl war außer Betrieb. Wieso Tony noch nicht umgezogen war, war McGee ein Rätsel.</p><p>Schnell erklommen er die Treppen, um an Tonys Tür zu gelangen, hielt jedoch nach der Hälfte des Weges an.</p><p>Vor ihm, auf den Stufen saß ein zusammen gesunkener und sehr schwer atmender Anthony DiNozzo. Das erschreckendste an dieser Szenerie war allerdings, sein unverkennbar runder Bauch. "Tony! In Gottes Namen?" "Du musst mich ins Krankenhaus bringen McGee!" "Was zur Hölle?" "Ich habe gerade nicht die Muße dir das zu erklären! Ich muss in mein Krankenhaus!", schrie Tony, gefolgt von ein paar sehr schmerzhaften Tönen. Tim nickte geschockt und half Tony auf. Einen Arm um dessen Hüfte und mit dem anderen Tony zu stehen zu bringen, war schwieriger als es klang. "Was machst du hier?" "Der Fahrstuhl ist kaputt." "Nicht genau das was ich meinte." "Ich habe Wehen, Bambino! Mir ist egal was du meinst!"</p><p>Mit Mühe und Not verfrachtet Tim Tony die Treppen hinunter, zum Parkplatz und schließlich in sein Auto. Tony war auf dem Beifahrersitz und Tim fuhr los.</p><p>"Du musst zur sechsundvierzigsten an der Ecke zur siebzehnten." "Ich dachte ich soll dich ins Krankenhaus bringen." "Das ist mein Krankenhaus! Wenn ich in ein normales Krankenhaus gehen könnte, hätte ich einen Krankenwagen rufen können!" "Hat dieses Krankenhaus etwa keine-" "Ahhh!" "Schon gut! Gott. Tony, du bist schwanger! Du hast wehen! Wie? Wie ist das möglich?!" "Ich bin gerade nicht in der Verfassung dir das alles zu erklären. Ich kann schwanger werden und ich bin es. Glaub mir, ich war auch überrascht." "Oh Gott! Das ist alles so verrückt. Hätte ich es nicht gesehen, würde ich es nicht glauben. Wer weiß alles davon?" "Nur Senior. Und jetzt du." "Und was ist mit dem Vater? Also mit dem anderen..." "Der weiß es nicht." "Was?! Wieso nicht?" "Meinst du nicht, ich hätte ihn angerufen, wenn er es wüsste, McGee?" "Es könnte ja sein, dass er gerade auf einer Mission oder ist, oder bei einem Einsatz. Er könnte ja Polizist, Feuerwehrmann, Arzt oder Soldat sein. Wir verkehren viel in diesen Kreisen. Oder er hat es nicht besonders gut aufgenommen hat." "Ich wette er wäre ausgeflippt." "Weiß er deswegen nichts davon?" "Er weiß nichts davon, weil wir nicht zusammen sind! Bei Gott! Wir sind es nie gewesen!" Eine weitere Schmerzenswelle traf Tony, bevor er weiter sprach. Über die Unglückseligkeit seiner Situation zu reden schien ihn von den Schmerzen abzulenken. Gut, dachte McGee. "Wir hatten eine Affäre, mehr nicht."</p><p>"Ist deine Schwangerschaft der Grund, warum du uns verlassen hast?" Tim versucht stark zu klingen, klang aber eher traurig. "Nicht ausschließlich, aber ja, das war der Aufschlaggeber." Für einen kurzen Moment, sah Tim nach hinten. Als Tony seinem Blick begegnete keifte ihn an: "Augen auf die Straße, McGee!" "Tschuldige.", flüsterte Tim, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Verkehr. "Wer ist der Vater?" Verbissen schwieg Tony. "Weißt du es überhaupt?" "Natürlich weiß ich es! Au! Ah verdammt tut das weh! Scheiße! Hältst du mich für eine Hure?" "Natürlich nicht! ... Vielleicht sollte ich irgendwem Bescheid sagen. Tony, ich glaube nicht, dass du das alleine schaffst." "Du wirst niemanden anrufen und ich werde das schaffen! Ich habe es die letzten Monate geschafft und ich werd- ahhhhhh!!!! Fuck!" "Hast du überhaupt einen Job, seit du beim NCIS gekündigt hast?" "Keine Zeit, um mit dir über meine Finanzen zu reden!" "Wer ist der Vater? Vielleicht kann er helfen. Wenn er nicht einmal von dem Kind weiß, woher willst du wissen, dass er sich nicht dafür interessiert?" "Weil er sich nicht für mich interessiert! Warum sollte er es für das Kind?" Nun hörte Tim eindeutig die Trauer in den Worten mitschwingen. Er sah es nicht, aber er wusste, dass Tony weinte. Und das nicht, wegen des Schmerzes. "Jahre lang bin ich ihm hinterher gelaufen, habe alles getan was er sagte. War immer da. Wenn er sich abreagieren musste war ich da. Ich war nur ein Ventil. Mehr nicht. Er hat mich benutzt, um seine Lust zu stillen und immer so getan als wäre alles normal." Ein Schluchzen. McGee fühlte sich schuldig. Er war nicht an dieser Sache beteiligt, aber das schlechte Gewissen plagte ihn dennoch. Vielleicht, weil er von Tonys Situation nichts wusste. Es nicht erkannt hatte und ihm nicht geholfen hatte. "Ich habe mich in einen Bastard verliebt und mich von ihm schwängern lassen." Tim wusste nichts zu antworten. Den Rest des Weges war das Auto erfüllt von Schluchzen und Schreien.</p><p> </p><p>Am Krankenhaus, half Tim seinem Freund aus dem Wagen und brachte ihn hinein. Das Innere der Einrichtung, glich eher einer kleinen Arztpraxis, als einem ausgerüßteten Krankenhauses. Männerschwangerschaften zu betreuen, schien sich nicht so gut zu rentieren. Zumindest erklärte das, weswegen sie keine Krankenwagen hatten.</p><p>Eine Schwester nahm sie in Empfang. "Doktor Francis. Bitte. Sie ist meine Ärztin." Die Schwester nickte. Sie sah McGee an: "Können sie ihn in den Kreißsaal bringen? Wir haben hier nicht so viel Personal..." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Natürlich." Sie nickte erneut und zeigte ihm, wo sie lang mussten, dann verschwand sie, um die Ärztin zu holen.</p><p> </p><p>Der Kreißsaal war so klein wie das Krankenhaus selbst. Ein nicht wirklich bequem aussehendes Bett, ein paar Theken und Schränkchen, zwei Stühle, davon einer mit Rollen, und hier und da einige orangene Akzente, um das Zimmer gemütlicher wirken zu lassen.</p><p>Tim manövrierte Tony zu dem Bett. Stöhnend ließ dieser sich darauf nieder. "Danke." Tim wusste nicht was er tun sollte. "Selbstverständlich. Wir sind Freunde. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, komme ich. Auch wenn das alles ziemlich..." Tony lachte kurz auf: "Ja, das muss schrecklich komisch für dich sein. Denke erst mal wie das für mich ist." Nun musste auch McGee lachen. "Soll ich bleiben? Oder lieber nach draußen gehen? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der richtige bin um hier zu sein." "Der Richtige wird nicht hier sein, McGee. Kannst du bleiben, bis die Ärztin kommt? Bitte?" Das Flehen in Tonys Augen zerbrach Tim fast das Herz. "Ja." Er setzte sich auf einen der beiden Stühle und zog ihn näher ans Bett. "Willst du mir mehr erzählen?" Tony sah zur Decke. Eine Träne rollte über seine Wange und er atmete zittrig ein. "Ich habe mir immer Kinder gewünscht, weißt du. Ich wollte es immer besser machen, als mein Vater. Aber die Gelegenheit hat sich nie ergeben. Und ich fand nicht die richtige Person. Und dann habe ich mich in ihn verliebt und so gehofft, dass er das gleiche empfindet." Tony seufzte. "Hast du ihm gesagt, wie du dich fühlst?" "Ja. Ich sagte es und das war der Tag, an dem er sich von mir abwandte. Er verschloss sich. Alles was ich mit ihm hatte war von diesem Moment an verloren. Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass er mich nie im Stich lassen würde. Egal was passiert. Selbst wenn die Affäre irgendwann ein Ende hätte. Ich dachte, er würde mir wenigstens als Freund bleiben. Aber ich habe es ruiniert. Habe es durch einen Satz ruiniert. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein? Die Affäre, unsere Freundschaft und meine Karriere." "Du hättest es uns erzählen können. Wir hätten einen Weg gefunden, dass du den NCIS nicht verlassen musst." Wieder lachte Tony. Dieses Mal jedoch freudlos. "Nicht das Baby hat meine Karriere beendet." Tims Gedanken stockten. Er sah in Tonys grüne Augen. Die unvergossenen Tränen, die Tony vermutlich seit diesem Moment gesammelt hatte, von dem er Tim gerade erzählt hatte. "Bitte sage es niemandem. Niemand darf es wissen. Nicht von dem Kind, nicht das ich nicht in Italien bin und nichts von dem, was ich dir erzählt habe." In dieser Sekunde trat die Ärztin herein und platzierte sich auf dem noch verbliebenen Stuhl. "So Tony. Wollen wir anfangen?" Tony wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Tim weg. Das war das Zeichen für ihn zu gehen.</p><p> </p><p>Die Stühle auf dem Flur waren noch unbequemer, als das Bett im Kreißsaal aussah. Das half nicht unbedingt, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Doch stehen wollte McGee auch nicht. Er hatte Angst, wegen all der Informationen einen Schock zu erleiden. Da war es besser, die Fallhöhe zu verringern. Er musste dringend mit jemandem darüber reden. Doch Tony wollte das nicht und er durfte sein Vertrauen nicht Missbrauchen. Er fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Nach 20 Minuten des Überlegens, schickte er Abby eine SMS.</p><p> </p><p>Nach zwei Stunden, kam Doctor Francis zu ihm. Sie strahlte. "Wollen sie zu Tony? Ich weiß zwar, dass sie nicht der Vater sind, aber sie haben ihm beigestanden." Tim wurde hellhörig. "Sie wissen wer der Vater ist?" Sie lächelte mild. "Ich werde es Ihnen nicht verraten. Das habe ich versprochen." Damit ging sie los. Tim folgte ihr.</p><p> </p><p>Im Zimmer sah er sich einem verschwitzen, aber glücklich lächelndem Tony gegenüber. In seinen Armen befand sich ein kleines Bündel, aus weißen Stoffen. Auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett, stand eine kleine Flasche, die allem anscheinen nach leer war, denn Doctor Francis nahm sie mit den Worten. "Ich werde sie nachfüllen lassen. Er muss unendlich durstig sein." mit und verließ wieder den Raum. Tony sah zu McGee. "Willst du ihn kennen lernen?" Tim nickte stockend. Er trat zum Bett und setzte sich erneut auf den Stuhl daneben. "Sag hallo zu McGee. Er ist der Grund warum du nicht in einem Treppenhaus bist." Tim kicherte. "Er ist unheimlich süß. Wie heißt er?" Tonys Gesicht verzog sich für eine Sekunde. "Er hat noch keinen Namen. Ich hatte zwar eine Liste, aber... Ich glaube, du hattest Recht. Ich hätte es ihm sagen müssen. Ich will nicht, dass mein Kleiner ohne Vater aufwachsen muss, nur weil ich mich nicht getraut habe den Mund auf zu machen. Und ich will ihn auch nicht benennen, ohne dass er Mitspracherecht hat." Wieder begann Tony zu weinen. Ein Kind zu bekommen zehrte an den Kräften und der emotionalen Stabilität. Normalerweise war Tony nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen und er würde niemals einfach in Tränen ausbrechen. Tim war sehr froh, nicht an Tonys Stelle zu stehen.</p><p>"Es ist nicht zu spät. Sage es ihm. Er wird dir beistehen. Ich bin mir sicher." "Du hast ihn nicht gesehen Tim. Er war so... kalt. So abweisend. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das nochmal könnte. Und ich will es meinem Kleinen nicht antun." "Tony... Ich habe Abby eine SMS geschickt." "Du hast was?!" Tony starrte Tim entsetzt an und das Baby fing an zu weinen. Sofort hatte es Tonys Aufmerksamkeit. "Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihr nichts gesagt. Ich habe sie nur gebeten... Ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie denkt, dass du und Gibbs ein gutes Paar seid. Und sie ist fast ausgerastet." Angst spiegelte sich in Tonys Augen, als er Tim zuhörte. "Sie sagte mir, dass sie seit Jahren darüber nachdenkt euch zusammen zu bringen. Aber sie hat nie einen geeigneten Weg gefunden. Sie sagte auch, dass seit du gegangen bist, Gibbs immer schlimmer geworden ist. Was ich, um ehrlich zu sein nur bestätigen kann. Er ist ein unausstehlicher Bastard. Tony, worauf ich hinaus will ist, wir sind uns sicher, dass er dich liebt. Egal was passiert ist und was du glaubst. Vielleicht hatte er nur Angst. Denke an seine drei gescheiterten Ehen. Der Mann hat nicht als zu viel Erfolg, was Beziehungen angeht. Aber du solltest es versuchen. Euch eine Chance geben. Zum NCIS zurück kommen." Tim sprach mit einer solchen Überzeugung, dass Tony es fast glauben könnte. Doch dann kam ihm die Erinnerungen an die Nacht, in der er Jethro sagte, dass er in ihn verliebt war. "Ich kann nicht. Ich kann es nicht glauben." "Dann lass es mich beweisen. Lass mich Abby anrufen. Sie bringt ihn her. Ihr werdet reden und dann wirst du sehen, was du hast. Du wirst nie wissen, wie es sein könnte, wenn du es nicht versuchst." Tony nickte schwach und legte seine Lippen auf den winzigen Kopf seines Sohnes um einen Kuss darauf zu legen. "Ruf sie an.", flüsterte er, schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, er könne sich vor der Welt verstecken. So wie er es in den letzten Monaten getan hatte. Tim nickte, stand auf und wählte Abbys Nummer.</p><p> </p><p>Eine Halbe Stunde später redete Tim noch immer auf Tony ein, der seinen Sohn inzwischen mit dem zweiten Milchfläschchen fütterte. "Es ist eine gute Sache Tony. Ihr werdet eine Familie und du wirst wieder bei uns im NCIS sein. Wenn auch nur halbtags." Tim wurde unterbrochen, als die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Die beiden Männer im Inneren schauten zu dem Mann im Türrahmen, der in einer Schockstarre gefangen zu sein schien. Tonys Züge spiegelten erneut die Angst wieder, alles zu verlieren. Abermals verletzt zu werden. Im Hintergrund hörten sie Schritte und Tim erkannte hinter Gibbs Abby die schnaufend zum stehen kam. "Du hättest wirklich nicht weg rennen müssen. Es ist schwer dich einzuholen, Gibbsman." Gibbs erwachte halb aus seiner Starre. "Tony.", flüsterte er bestürzt. Wenn es ging, wurde das Baby noch näher an die Brust seines gebärenden Vaters gedrückt. Gibbs kam ein paar Schritte näher und Abby nutze sie Gelegenheit, an ihm vorbei in den Raum zu stolpern. "Tony!", rief sie mit ausgestreckten Armen. "Du hast ein Kind! Darf ich es mir ansehen? Darf ich es halten?" Tony konnte nicht auf Abbys Unfähigkeit reagieren, die Situation zu erkennen. McGee hatte ihr nicht alle Umstände genannt. Das musste man ihr zu gute halten. Tim indes wusste über die Umstände um so besser Bescheid, räumte daher seinen Platz und zog Abby wieder an Gibbs vorbei. Dieses Mal jedoch in umgekehrter Richtung. "Tim! Was?-?", beschwerte sie sich, dann waren sie auf dem Flur und die Tür schloss sich.</p><p>Gibbs kam dem Bett noch näher. Tränen schimmerte in Tonys schon viel zu verheulten Augen. Für einen frischgebackenen Vater hatte er heute schon viel zu viel, aus den falschen Gründen geweint.</p><p>"Tony." "Jethro." Gibbs fasste den Mut und beanspruchte den Platz, den McGee bereitwillig frei gegeben hatte. "Tony, du hast ein Kind.", nun begannen auch in dem sonst so harten Jethro Gibbs Tränen aufzusteigen. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? "Jethro." Tränen quollen aus den sonst so schönen grün funkelnden Augen. Gibbs war versucht sie weg zu wischen hielt seine Hand aber kurz vor Tonys Gesicht auf. Ein flehen lag in den Augen, das er sonst nicht kannte. Tony weinte nicht leicht. "Ich kann es dir erklären. Wirklich." "Bitte höre auf zu weinen. Es ist kein guter Tag um zu weinen." Jethro sah auf das Baby herab, das ihn mit riesigen Knopfaugen musterte. Es war unheimlich niedlich. Aber das war selbstverständlich. Schließlich war dies Tonys Baby. Tonys. Und wessen noch? Angst Blitze durch seinen Kopf, wie ein Orkan wehte sie durch ihn hindurch. Was, wenn es nicht sein Baby war? Was, wenn dieses Baby einem Fremden gehörte? Mit diesen Fragen beschäftigte er sich, seit Abby vor seinen Haus aufgetaucht war und ihm verkündet hatte, Tony bekomme ein Baby. Er selbst wohlgemerkt. Nicht irgendeine Frau. Und nach Tonys eigener Aussage, war er der einzige Mann gewesen, mit dem Tony je geschlafen hatte. Aber vielleicht war das nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht anders gewesen. Nachdem er ihn fortgeschickt hatte.</p><p>Tony konnte spüren was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Er war schon immer ein Meister darin gewesen Gibbs zu lesen. "Er ist dein. Dein Sohn." Jethro sah wieder zu Tony auf. Die Angst vor seiner Reaktion, war ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben. Das zu erkennen hätte keinen Ermittler gebraucht. "Wie heißt er?" Tony musste schlucken. "Er hat noch keinen Namen. Ich konnte nicht... Nicht ohne dich." Hemmungsloses Schluchzten überkam den Mann, noch immer schwach von der Geburt. Er war gefühlsmäßig am Ende. Er konnte einfach nicht weiter machen und erlitt den Zusammenbruch, den er die letzten Male erfolgreich abgewehrt hatte.</p><p>"Tony! Tony, bitte sieh mich an. Konzentriere dich auf mich. Ich werde nicht gehen. Tony bitte. Du musst dich beruhigen. Atme. Tief einatmen. Einatmen und ausatmen." Angestrengt versuchte Tony sich auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Sein Blick war auf Jethro fixiert, der immer wieder "Einatmen und Ausatmen" wiederholte.</p><p>Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis Tony sich beruhigen konnte. „Danke.“, flüsterte er, als er es endlich geschafft hatte, wieder gleichmäßig zu atmen. Seine Augen schillerten vom Sturm der Emotionen, der durch ihn tobte. „Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte es dir sagen müssen. Ich hatte nur solche Angst davor was-...“ Jethro unterbrach ihn, nicht bereit die fehlgeleitete Schuld zu ertragen. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich verstehe, warum du es mir nicht gesagt hast. Ja, ich bin sauer, aber in dieser Nacht... Du hast dich mir geöffnet und zum Dank habe ich dich weg gestoßen. Als du sagtest, dass du in mich verliebt bist, bin ich in Panik geraten. Nach Shannon und Kelly... Ich habe nie wieder so vertraut und habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Auf keinen Fall hätte ich gedacht, dass ich je wieder die Chance auf eine Familie bekommen würde. Aber wir sind hier und... Ich habe dir nicht geantwortet, aber das hätte ich tun müssen. Tony, ich liebe dich und ich bin endlich bereit das zuzugeben und hoffe, dass du mir noch eine Chance gibst und wir tatsächlich eine Familie werden können. Tony, was du mir schenkst, ist unglaublich und ich verspreche dir, das zu würdigen und dich so zu behandeln, wie du es verdient hast.“</p><p>„Das war eine wirklich schöne Liebeserklärung.“, gestand Tony so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war. „Ich meine jedes Wort ernst und falls du denkst, ich sage das nur wegen dem Kind, dann schwöre ich dir, dass dem nicht so ist. Bitte glaube mir.“ Tony nickte und wenn er nicht ihren Sohn auf dem Arm gehabt hätte, hätte Jethro seine Hand genommen und seine Knöchel geküsst. Nun musste er sich damit begnügen, Tony nur anzusehen, doch für den Moment reichte es aus. Tony und ihren Sohn in diesem ungemütlich wirkenden Bett zu sehen, brachte ihm den lange benötigten Frieden, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er fehlte.</p><p>„Willst du ihn halten?“ Jethro nickte und Tony übergab ihm vorsichtig das eingepackte Würmchen. „Hi.“ Jethro lächelte das Baby auf seinem Arm liebevoll an. Tony konnte kaum glauben, dass Jethro tatsächlich hier mit ihm in Kreißsaal war und ihr Kind begrüßte. „Wie willst du ihn nennen?“ Tony blinzelte. Daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. „Ich hatte über Liam nachgedacht. Oder Louis.“ „Louis klingt schön. Ein berühmter Krieger. Er wird stark werden und er hat eine Familie, die ihn immer unterstützen wird.“ „Wir sollten ihn nur nicht so oft zu Ziva lassen. Sie wird das mit dem Krieger viel zu wörtlich nehmen. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihm beibringt auf Leute zu schießen.“ Jethro nickte, wirkte allerdings nachdenklich. „Wir brauchen ein sichereres Haus. In einer besseren Wohngegend. Er wird Freunde brauchen. Normale Freunde, deren Eltern sichere Jobs und keine Vorstrafen haben. Und ein Alarmsystem. Ich werde mich darum kümmern, wenn wir nach hause gehen.“ „Das hat alles noch Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir mit einem Kinderzimmer beginnen. Ich habe bei mir ein paar Möbel, aber ich hab nur das Kinderbett aufgebaut. Ich weiß nicht wo ich den Rest hinstellen soll.“ „Darüber musst du nicht nachdenken. Wir holen neue Möbel. Die besten. Und ich werde das Team schicken, damit sie so schnell wie möglich deine Sachen zu mir bringen können. Dann lösen wir die Wohnung auf und suchen nach einem Haus. Die Überprüfungen werden länger dauern, aber bis dahin-...“ „Bitte lass uns erst zur Ruhe kommen. Du planst schon alles. Genieße, bevor wir weitere Entscheidungen treffen. Du hast gesagt, wir sind eine Familie. Gib uns die Zeit, zusammen zu finden.“ „Du hast recht. Entschuldige.“ Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Tony schloss entspannt die Augen und Jethro wendete sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. Louis.</p><p>Es klopfte wenig später. Tim streckte den Kopf durch die Tür. „Dürfen wir rein kommen?“ Jethro nickte, bedeutete den beiden allerdings leise zu bleiben. Abby musste sich anstrengen nicht vor Freude zu Quitschen, als sie das Baby entdeckte. „Er heißt Louis.“ „Louis DiNozzo-Gibbs?“ „Ja.“ „Darf ich ihn halten?“ Jethro übergab Abby vorsichtig seinen Sohn. Dann blickte er zu McGee. „Danke. Du hast das hier gerettet.“ „Für die Familie tut man alles.“ Tim lächelte, stolz über diese Ehrliche Dankbarkeit, die ihm hier eindeutig zu teil wurde. „Ohne dich, hätten wir diese Chance verpasst. Komm her.“ Jethro stand auf und fing McGee und eine starke Umarmung. „Ich schulde dir etwas.“ Er klopfte Tim auf die Schulter als sie sich lösten. „Ein freies Wochenende?“ Jethro lachte. „Du hast es dir verdient.“</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>